


A face in the crowd

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: While living in Bucharest, a mysterious handsome man catches reader’s eye. One day, she sees his photo in the newspaper and goes to him to offer her help. He tries to push her away but she’s persistent, trying her best to convince him to lay low in her apartment.





	

Bucharest.

You never intended to live here. The city wasn’t your first choice, it wasn’t even the third one, but somehow you ended up in it, instead of London, Dublin or Chicago. And, if you’re honest, you don’t regret your final decision.

Bucharest has its own unique atmosphere and you fell in love with it as soon as you placed your foot out of the train. You feel you belong here and that was precisely what you were looking for after a nasty break-up with your fiancé and huge fight with your family.

You have your place here. Your job. The market nearby your apartment. You even made new friends, although at first you felt awkward around people without knowing the language. Sure, some of them knew English, yet you always felt it would be polite of you to know at least few words in their language. After couple of lessons and an on-line course, you now proudly speak Romanian.

You have a day off today, a rarity which is very welcomed by you. When you wake up, you look out of the window, smiling to yourself as you notice sunny weather. What a great way to start a day!

After a shower and breakfast, you decide that what you should do first is cleaning your flat. You haven’t had much time for that lately and it starts to look as though there is a tornado visiting it every day.

Two hours later, you are done and after starting a laundry machine, you take your purse and head to the market. Your fridge needs to be re-stocked.

You walk there slowly, enjoying warm rays of sunshine hitting your face. Briefly, your thoughts wander to a handsome man you spot at the place very often. He doesn’t buy much, but almost every day the two of you stand next to each other as you pick plums, never exchanging more than a short smile. Many times you wanted to strike up a conversation, but you simply didn’t have enough courage. And he usually was fast to walk out of the market and across the street, disappearing in one of the tall buildings not far from marketplace.

But maybe today you will finally open your mouth and say ‘hi’, maybe today you won’t be mesmerized by his bright eyes and who knows? It could be a beginning of something new.

You stroll through the place, one by one gathering and purchasing things you need. As per usual, you end up by a stall with plums, picking up few while sliding your gaze about the place, seeking the mysterious good-looking stranger.

Just when you lose hope that he is there, you see him carefully working his way to the stall. You hand the fruits to the lady and pay for them while you hear him stand next to you and reach for the plums. Taking back a bag with yours, you turn your head around and give him a soft smile when he catches your gaze. His full lips curl up and you are about to open your mouth and say something, anything but your mind goes blank and all you can do is lower your gaze and head out of the place, your cheeks and neck heating up with embarrassment.  

“Brilliant, Y/N”, you think to yourself as you approach a newsstand and pick today’s newspaper. You leave the money and make your way to your apartment, flipping through the pages, leaving the front one to the written last.

You freeze when your eyes land on it. It says that the Winter Soldier is back. There is a photo of someone looking exactly like the man you have just seen. But how could he have been in Vienna when you saw him at the market? It didn’t make any sense.

Your brows knit as you try to somehow accept the situation. Either the handsome man from the market can travel with the speed of sound or someone was framing him. For you, it is most likely the latter. He always occurred to you as a kind, gentle man, not the deadliest assassin in the world, as the article described him. You risk a glance over your shoulder, wanting to see if he’s still there, wanting to warm him but all you can see is his back growing smaller and smaller as he runs towards his flat.

Shit.

Within minutes, you arrive at your place, throw the bags to the kitchen and dart out of the building, hoping you will manage to catch the man before he leaves. Because you are sure he will leave the city, the country even. He’s a wanted man now and for some reason you want to help him, to tell him that you don’t believe in any word from that article.

You are almost there, just a few feet away. Your boots are thumping loudly on the sidewalk, you are sure you hit someone on your way but for now you don’t care. Catching him, the man who is said to be the Soldier is your priority now.

You near the building where you saw him stepping in just as he emerges from the staircase. He’s evidently in a rush, his eyes are trying to see everything at once and you force yours body to go faster, before he disappear from your view.

He turns around, probably about to make his way out of the main streets and just as he aims to start running, you reach him and by his right forearm, you drag him into the narrow alley between the buildings across the street.

You don’t say a word, he’s quiet as well and when you arrive at the end of the alley, you turn to face him. The panic that emits from him in almost palpable.

“What the hell you think you’re doing?” he growls, his voice thick with anger and you shiver but don’t pull back.  

“I’m helping,” you say, trying to remain calm but you’re panting heavily from the run and nerves that hit you only now.

“How exactly? ‘Cause I don’t see how standing here can be helpful.”

“You need a place to hide,” you suggest but he only scoffs.

“What I need is to go back there and fight my way out of this shit. So, be a good girl and leave me alone,” he growls again, the sound of his voice all but dangerous but you see in his eyes that he is frightened. Unsure and anxious.

“Come with me. Stay at my place and leave tomorrow.”

“No,” he hisses and frees his arm from your grasp but you react immediately – you jump in front of him and block the way.

“They will hunt you down, they are probably closing every single way out of the city right now.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll find a way.”

“They will catch you, please, listen to me. You need to figure out a way to escape unnoticed.”

“Can’t you just let me go!”

“No, I cannot!” you roar back, surprising him. You take a deep breath and try to reason him once more.

“I know that wasn’t you. You didn’t kill those people, I am sure of it. You were here, I saw you,” you take a step forward, placing your hands on his shoulders. He fidgets.

“Please, listen to me. I believe that you’re not a killer. You’re a good person, I know it,” you continue but your words seem to have no effect on him. His eyes are focused solemnly on the street behind you, his jaw is clenched and you grunt internally with frustration. Try as you might, he heard none of what you just said.

“I gotta go,” he mutters after few seconds and places his hands on your waist, ready to move you if needed and this time you grunt audibly, anger and hopelessness filling your mind. What more can you possibly do to convince him to stay?

You seek his face, trying to catch his gaze and make him look at you, but it doesn’t work. Instead, in an act of absolute desperation, you grab his jaw and forced him to turn his face to you. Then, you press your lips to his, hoping it will be enough to take his mind off of the thought of running away.

It seems to work as you intended as, after initial shock, the man moves his lips against yours in a messy rhythm. His fingers dug into the flesh on your waist, tugging on your clothes and, before you can fathom, you are being pulled up and pinned up against the wall of the building.

You gasp, inhaling deeply when his mouth leave yours for a second. He gives you a hungry look and lock his lips with your again, slipping his tongue past them when you part your lips. The kiss is growing more heated by every second and you claw your fingers on his shoulders, making him hiss.

He parts from you again and this time you are sure he is not thinking about departing. His eyes are clouded with desire, his pupils dilated and you tremble when you feel an evidence of his arousal pressing against your inner thigh.

“Lead the way,” he murmurs demandingly and you yelp when he lowers you onto the ground. Yet you waste no time as you grab his hand and pull him after you through the less crowded streets and empty alleys and you need only few minutes till you are climbing  the stairs and opening the door to your flat.

He storms in first, running about the place, checking every room and corner. Without a word, you step in, shut the door and lock it. Then you move around the place and close every curtain.

When you reach your bedroom he’s already there, his backpack and jacket discarded on the floor. The curtains are already closed and the room is almost dark, shadowed but somehow it feels right. It’s more intimate this way and you feel a shiver running down your spine at the mere thought of what will happen.

He slides the gloves from his palms and reaches for you with the flesh one. Your gaze lingers on the metal one but not for too long as he pushes you flush against his chest, moving his hand to cup your face.

“I don’t even know your name,” he remarks. His voice is softer now, but nevertheless filled with lust and you flash a tight smile at him.

“Y/N.”

“Y/N,” he tries it and you shudder at the sound of it yet you are not given much time to think as his soft lips capture yours in a passionate kiss.

You moan and busy your hands with undressing him, both of you breaking the kiss only to throw a garment taken off of the other aside. All that can be heard is your moans, louder and louder each time he runs his hands over newly exposed part of your body, and his grunts when your hands explore his toned, muscled form.

It doesn’t take long until your are laid on your back in the middle of your bed. He crawls on top of you, pushing your knees up and prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. You eagerly do it, crying out loudly as you feel his cock easing into you slowly.

He allows you a moment to adjust to him, soothing you with greedy kisses and soon, you whine into his lips, encouraging him to move. He slides out almost entirely before thrusting back in forcefully, right from the start pounding you into the mattress. Your mewls and cries are like a perfect melody for his ears and the way you’re digging your nails into the flesh on his back only fuels him more. He watches your face as it twists with pleasure, as your lips fall agape, as your eyes squeeze shut – he can see that you’re close.

He quickens his pace, slamming into you powerfully and mercilessly, with five more pumps sending you straight into the bliss. The pleasure washes over you, making everything go white.

Your walls contract around him and that is it – he growls loudly as he spills himself inside you, jerking his hips few times before he comes to a halt, resting his head on your collarbone.

Absentmindedly, you start stroking his hair. He pulls out of you after a moment and rolls to lay next to you, propping himself on his elbow to look down at you. You try your best to not stare at his metal arm but you’re failing miserably.  

“Why did you go to catch me?” he asks quietly, drawing your attention back to his face and suddenly you become shy.

“Because it was the right thing to do, I suppose.”

“Do you still want me to stay here?”

“Yes. Do you want to stay?”

He doesn’t answer – instead he leans in and brushes his lips against yours, capturing your mouth in another searing kiss.

You fall asleep lying next to him, exhausted and delightfully numb.

Yet, when you open your eyes next morning, he’s not there. You can only assume that he left as soon as he made sure you were sleeping but you’ll be laying if you say you didn’t expect it.

You are aware that he has to be gone as far away as he can, from whoever wants to get him. You sit up and look at the nightstand, wanting to check the time on your phone. However, you find a piece of paper, most likely ripped from one of your notebooks, folded in half with your name written on it.

You take and open it, your eyes sliding over letters scribbled hurriedly.

_“Y/N,_

_I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye. I had to go, I didn’t want to imagine what would happen if they found me at your place. Couldn’t allow harming you._

_When this is over, I will come back, I promise. Just stay safe until I’m back, please._

_Bucky”_

You sigh but smile widely, shaking your head. You’re quite positive that it will take him a hell lot of time to get back here. But you’re ready to wait for as long as it takes.

And well, at least you know his name. 


End file.
